


Любые фантазии

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Таков ритуал ― после разлук, ссор, долгих отлучек их секс начинается с этого.





	Любые фантазии

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: бритье гениталий

Гарри торопливо заходит в дом, громко хлопает дверью и звенит ключами.   
  
— Северус, я дома! Я вернулся, слышишь? Ты где?  
  
Гарри находит его в лаборатории. Снейп искоса бросает взгляд, удивленно хмыкает и, коротко кивнув, снова замирает над горелкой.  
  
— Северус, я соскучился, — говорит Гарри и сгружает рюкзак в угол. — Две недели без тебя, между прочим. Все преступники пойманы, обезврежены, скоро предстанут перед справедливым судом и так далее.  
  
И, не дав Снейпу открыть рот, добавляет:  
  
— Душ я принял на работе. И есть не хочу. Пойдем? Я правда страшно по тебе соскучился.  
  
Снейп все-таки выключает горелку и поворачивается. Снимая медицинские перчатки, он внимательно оглядывает Гарри с головы до ног, разрешает себя поцеловать и недовольно произносит:   
  
— Я, конечно, тоже соскучился, но ты же весь зарос.  
  
Гарри машинально проводит ладонью по гладкой щеке и недоуменно смотрит на нее. Потом спохватывается:  
  
— А, там. Там ― да. Может, ты сам? Я порежусь, как в прошлый раз, помнишь?  
  
Снейп бросает перчатки на стол, качает головой и наконец улыбается.  
  
— Никак не пойму, ты безрукий или ленивый? Бегом в ванну.  
  
Гарри уже заканчивает раздеваться, когда в ванну заходит Снейп. Пока он расстегивает манжеты и закатывает рукава рубашки, Гарри видит, как Снейп любуется его обнаженным телом, разглядывает не торопясь и с удовольствием. Но Гарри выпрямляется, смотрит в глаза, и тот сразу делает вид, что ему все равно.  
  
Снейп берет с полки банку и помазок и аккуратно, сосредоточенно, стараясь не испачкать пальцы, начинает набирать мыло.  
  
— Ноги шире.  
  
Гарри с готовностью расставляет ноги. Он знает, что Снейп старается скрыть интерес, но, несмотря на внешнее безразличие, то и дело бросает быстрые взгляды на полувозбужденный член, на мошонку, которой сейчас осторожно коснется лезвием бритвы. Снейп никогда не глядит в упор, но замечает все: как Гарри переступает босыми ногами, и крепкий член покачивается между ног, как Гарри, желая подразнить, слегка дрочит, а потом несильно сжимает мошонку.  
  
— Убери руки.  
  
Снейп сосредоточено, быстрыми резкими движениями взбивает пену в чашке, и Гарри знает, что сейчас нужно опереться на стену позади себя и расслабиться. Таков ритуал ― после разлук, ссор, долгих отлучек их секс начинается так. Но расслабиться не получается: он слишком долго не видел Снейпа, а Снейп ведет себя, словно его не волнует происходящее. Это тоже часть игры, но сегодня Гарри не хочет подчиняться правилам.   
  
— Не дергайся. Успокойся. Подумай о чем-нибудь другом.  
  
Снейп командует так, что вместо того, чтобы попробовать отвлечься, Гарри чувствует, как нарастает желание, член встает, в паху тяжелеет. По телу расходятся теплые волны.  
  
— Я что сказал? Просто стой спокойно. Не зли меня.  
  
Снейп уже и сердит, и возбужден: Гарри видит испарину на лбу, крепко сжатые губы, резкие, быстрые движения, от которых пена в чашке поднимается высокой шапкой. Гарри разрешено всё, любые желания в постели, Снейп настаивает на одном ― на бритье перед сексом ― а эрекция Гарри Снейпу мешает и отвлекает.  
  
Гарри все же подчиняется, глубоко дышит, сует руку под струю холодной воды и плещет себе на лицо. Кажется, помогает, он шире расставляет ноги и закрывает глаза. И чувствует, как Снейп касается лобка помазком. Он наносит пену тщательно, густо покрывает ей лобок, мошонку, скользит рукой между ног и смазывает внутреннюю часть бедер.  
  
А потом берет бритву.   
  
Это не страшно, но очень волнующе. Снейп ведет бритвой сверху вниз, и там, где прошлось лезвие, коже становится прохладно. Снейп сбривает волоски над членом, потом по бокам, а затем берет член в руку.  
  
Гарри зажмуривается крепче. Ему хорошо и приятно, загнанное глубже возбуждение разбегается до стоп и ладоней. В голове всплывает любимая фантазия, та, которая возникает всегда, когда Снейп далеко, а хочется передернуть по-быстрому. И вот перед ним уже доктор Снейп в костюме и шапочке, с медицинской маской на лице. Шапочка надвинута на лоб, а маска — до самых глаз. И внимательные глаза разглядывают разведенные ноги, измазанные белым, и бритый лобок. А руки в тонких резиновых перчатках, в таких, какие он оставил в лаборатории, достают из упаковки тонкий длинный зонд. Когда Гарри представляет, как Снейп осторожно вводит зонд в уретру, он всегда открывает глаза, чтобы не спустить сейчас же и не испортить всю игру.   
  
Гарри закидывает голову и дышит шумно и тяжело. Член снова стоит, и, если продолжать фантазировать, он не сдержится и кончит Снейпу в руку. Когда-нибудь он покажет эту фантазию, и Снейп не откажется: он никогда не отказывает Гарри, ни в чем. Запрет один: пока его бреют, нельзя возбуждаться и разговаривать.  
  
— Поттер, ты слов не понимаешь?   
  
Гарри слышит сердитый голос и получает чувствительный, совсем не игривый шлепок по бедру. Если в ход пошел «Поттер», значит, дело серьезно.  
  
Снейп прижимает член к лобку и осторожно водит бритвой по мошонке. Это одновременно щекотно, приятно и тревожно — вдруг порежет? Но Снейп еще никогда не ошибался, он внимателен и внешне хладнокровен, хотя Гарри знает, что у него давно уже стоит. Но это какая-то его собственная игра и фантазия: сдерживаться до последнего, брея голого любовника. Снейп осторожно отводит член Гарри в одну сторону, в другую, сбривает вокруг него все до волоска, а потом чуть сжимает мошонку и проводит бритвой по гладкой тонкой коже. Гарри и Снейп стонут оба, только Гарри громко, а Снейп едва слышно ― он не хочет, чтобы Гарри знал, какое впечатление производит.  
  
Снейп споласкивает бритву под струей воды, взгляд у него совершенно шальной, он словно не здесь, и, чтобы сосредоточиться и заметить взгляд Гарри, ему нужно несколько секунд. Гарри мельком думает, что надо бы позже спросить: о чем Снейп фантазирует во время этих процедур? Гарри подозревает, что те мечты поинтереснее его собственных.  
  
— Повернись к стене и наклонись.  
  
Голос у него хриплый, а дыхание загнанное. Глаза блестят, на нижней губе виден след от зубов. Гарри поворачивается, наклоняется и разводит руками ягодицы. Член почти упирается в стену. Сейчас уже можно позволить себе это, хотя дотронуться и подрочить все равно нельзя. Снейп ладонью размазывает пену по ложбинке, дотрагивается до ануса и погружает в него палец на одну фалангу, но тут же вынимает и снова берет бритву. Гарри стоит, уткнувшись лбом в стенку, но не видит перед собой ничего, только чувствует, как Снейп короткими точными движениями бреет вокруг ануса и ниже, до мошонки. А потом бритва стукается о раковину, и Гарри слышит, как включается вода.  
  
— Быстро в ванну.   
  
Снейп споласкивает руки и берет душ. Он нежно гладит промежность, смывает пену и волоски, Гарри остается только поворачиваться, послушно раздвигать ноги и наклоняться, подчиняясь коротким приказаниям. Снейп выключает воду. Капли стекают по телу, холодят незащищенную кожу. Гарри кажется, будто с него сняли верхний грубый слой, ― остался другой, очень чувствительный и тонкий. Эрекция слегка спадает. А Снейп протягивает полотенце.  
  
— Вытирайся.  
  
Гарри осторожно промокает воду между ног, натягивает кожицу на члене, обнажает головку. Снейп внимательно смотрит на эти манипуляции, а сам между тем выдавливает на пальцы крем из тюбика.  
  
— Что ты возишься? Вылезай.  
  
В голосе Снейпа слышится нетерпение. Гарри быстро вытирается и снова встает перед Снейпом, а тот начинает смазывать Гарри кремом. Он втирает крем в лобок, скользкой рукой дотрагивается до мошонки, потом проводит по члену ― раз, другой, третий. Гарри с готовностью подается вперед, но Снейп убирает руку, разворачивает его и смазывает уже сзади до самого копчика. Потом снова набирает крем и наносит его вокруг ануса, проскальзывает пальцами внутрь, но не на фалангу, а глубже. Гарри помнит, что надо молчать, но шумно дышит и низко наклоняется, опираясь на раковину. Снейп трахает его пальцами, вынимает их полностью и снова вводит до ладони, а Гарри слышит, как одновременно с этим он расстегивает ремень на брюках.  
  
Гарри знает, что делает Снейп, догадывается по звукам за спиной: он только слегка приспускает брюки с трусами и испачканной в креме рукой достает и смазывает член. Гарри одной рукой отводит ягодицу в сторону и не знает, что еще сделать, чтобы Снейп поторопился. Просить его нельзя, нужно молчать. Гарри прогибается сильнее и чувствует, как головка давит на анус, расслабляется больше и впускает Снейпа в себя.   
  
Снейп трахает его сильно и быстро. Это лучший секс, что когда-либо был у Гарри. Он любит именно так, и Снейп знает об этом. Он заставляет Гарри приподняться над раковиной, обхватывает его поперек груди одной рукой и крепко держит за бедро другой.  
  
Гарри мутным взглядом смотрит на них обоих в зеркало. Видит себя, видит пальцы, которые сжимают и трут его сосок, это и отвлекает, и заводит еще больше. Видит свой возбужденный член ― он качается в такт движениям. Замечает, что Снейп уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, и отражаются только его рассыпавшиеся волосы и ритмично движущиеся бедра. Чувствует кожей частое дыхание. Член внутри него горячий и твердый. Он задевает простату, и Гарри замирает вот так, упираясь обеими руками по обе стороны от зеркала, и видит, как из члена вязкой струйкой начинает вытекать сперма. Она капает на пол, ее много, как будто Гарри не дрочил только вчера утром. Снейп стонет и тоже кончает, крепко прижимая к себе Гарри.  
  
Потом они стоят в душе, и капли горячей воды гулко ударяются о дно ванной. Гарри только сейчас понимает, как сильно устал. Он со своей группой две недели рыскал по лесам, сидел в засадах, участвовал в погоне и вымотался так, что не может вспомнить, где спал и что ел. Вот что скучал — помнит. Он так торопился к Снейпу, предвкушал встречу, а теперь, после оргазма, готов уснуть прямо здесь.   
  
Снейп водит мыльной губкой, гладит спину и задницу ― уже спокойно, неторопливо ― разворачивает к себе, намыливает грудь и живот. Потом смывает пену с них обоих. И Гарри сейчас влюблен в Снейпа как никогда.  
  
Гарри выключает воду и тянется к полотенцам, а Снейп вдруг спрашивает:  
  
— Когда я брил тебя, ты закрыл глаза, и у тебя был такой вид… О чем ты думал?  
  
Сон слегка отступает, и сознание проясняется. Гарри снова чувствует приятное волнение, но понимает, что откровенный разговор о фантазиях лучше отложить.  
  
— Я расскажу завтра. А лучше покажу в думосборе. А ты покажешь свое.  
  
Снейп понимающе улыбается, и Гарри думает, что завтра у них двоих будет очень интересный вечер.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Любые фантазии"


End file.
